


Keep Your Tongue to Yourself

by BatchSan



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor, Smut, in which I make you snicker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Marceline, Bubblegum will probably never live this down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Tongue to Yourself

It hadn't been a challenge, but somehow it seemed that way and Marceline was not one to take a challenge lightly.

"Oh my glob! What are you doing, Marceline?" 

The vampire smiled at the panic in the princess's voice.

"Floating, duh."

"I know that," Bubblegum said, just barely able to contain the urge to shout. "This is highly..."

"Inappropriate? Wrong? Whatever. What's wrong about it?"

Marceline brushed her hands against Bubblegum's naked hips and thighs, grinning when she shivered. The princess grabbed the vampire's naked shoulders tightly in a poor attempt to ground herself to reality.

"Do you want me to put you down, Bon?"

Spinning around in the air so she was upside down, Marceline just barely bit back a laugh as the pink monarch clung tightly to her body to keep from falling off. It was silly because they were only a couple of feet above Bubblegum's bed, but the sudden shift of gravity did not settle well with the younger woman.

"Please don't drop me like that, you butt," Bubblegum just about whimpered still clinging to the vampire for dear life.

"You're the one that assumed I didn't have the strength to hold the two of us up in the air."

"I didn't say that. I said that I wondered if you had the strength to hold up the two of us in the air. I didn't actually want you to do it though!"

Twirling completely around in the air easily as if she were alone, Marceline settled the other woman atop of her again, seeing the relief in Bubblegum's eyes, though she kept a pretty strong grip on Marceline's shoulders.

"Do you want me to put you down?" the vampire asked again, and added as an after thought, "In a normal way?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

The princess blushed. "Well, since we're already up here, I can't see why we shouldn't try an experiment, or two."

Marceline grinned wickedly, forked tongue slipping between blue lips. "Why, little Miss Perfect! Are you saying you want to fuck in the air?"

Blushing an even deeper shade of magenta, Bubblegum tried to scowl to hide her embarrassment. "I wouldn't use those words exactly, but... Yes. Yes, I would like to have sex with you in the air. You proved you can hold up both our weights with no problems so I can't help but wonder how well your body will hold up after vigorous physical exertion."

"Vigorous, eh? How kinky are you trying to get up here, Bonni? Because I'm down with whatever you want."

"Shut up, you horndog! You know what I meant." Bubblegum hated how much the vampire could make her blush. 

Chuckling, Marceline pulled herself up into a sitting position, careful to rearrange the princess on her lap so she wouldn't freak out again. Cold lips met warm ones, melting into a soft kiss despite Marceline's teasing. Wondering what to do now, Marceline realized she had a few fun ideas, at least one that would freak Bubblegum out, but she would save that one for another time.

Dragging claws down a pink back, Marceline slipped her hands further down to Bubblegum's behind, grasping what she had once refer to as 'the finest pink globes to ever adorn a princess, aside from the obvious ones', much to Bubblegum's embarrassed annoyance. The younger woman squeaked, the sense of weightlessness still being new as she pressed down against the feeling, trusting the older woman more than she would ever outwardly admit.

"Tell me what you want me to do right now, Bon," Marceline purred against the other woman's lips.

Fingers of one hand slid down, past round cheeks, grazing a puckered hole with a knuckle, and slipping down and slightly into a very wet and welcoming opening. The princess gasped softly, head falling back just enough to allow a long tongue to glide against her pink throat.

"Tell me, princess."

"Do I have to use that word?" Bubblegum groaned, trying to push down against fingers that just danced away.

"You know you do."

"It's distasteful."

"So is having hot, filthy sex with your vampire girlfriend on your own throne but you've done that. You actually initiated it, as I recall."

Now Bubblegum properly scowled at the older woman. "Just fuck me already or forget I even made the offer."

Slipping her fingers up eagerly, Marceline chuckled again as Bubblegum groaned at the feeling. "I feel so privileged to fuck royalty."

"You're a queen, so I'm the one that should be... Ah, right there... Privileged," Bubblegum panted.

"It's just a title. I don't have a kingdom to rule over like you do, princess."

"No. It's a just title and one you should wear with pride... Ohhhh... This feels like I'm going to fall any minute, Marcy..."

A wicked smirk played on Marceline's lips.

"Is that so? Well then, perhaps for the rest of this session, you should refer to me as Queen Marcy. And if you don't..." Marceline pulled her fingers out, earning a sharp gasp of disappointment before she replaced her fingers. "Well I guess the rest speaks for itself."

"Whyyyy, ahhh... Do you enjoy making things... uhhh... Unnecessarily... Glob... Complicated?" Bubblegum moaned, her fingers digging in tightly into the vampire's shoulders.

"Because where would the fun be in simplicity? Now come for me, my delicious sweet."

"Don't order... Ahhhh... Me around... Holy Glob, harder... HARDER! Ugh... Right there!"

Bubblegum came hard against Marceline's hand, her walls squeezing tightly around the vampire's fingers as she quivered. When she opened her eyes, she found dark ones smiling at her gleefully. She closed her eyes again, hoping to block out the inevitable teasing.

"Do you often say one thing and then contradict yourself through your actions?"

"Only around you it seems, 'Queen Marcy'."

"I will not take teasing jabs at my 'just title' lightly, Princess Bubblegum," Marceline scolded with a small frown - a smile just hinted at the corners of her mouth.

"Or what?" Bubblegum demanded as the high from her orgasm ebbed and she felt the tendrils of Marceline's mischievousness begin to overtake her.

"I'm going to suck you dry," she replied seriously.

As if to emphasize her point, Marceline licked Bubblegum's cheek. Then she trailed her forked tongue along the younger woman's jawline, switching to her fangs as she moved down her throat, and down to Bubblegum's exposed nipples, hard from the chill of the vampire's body. Taking in a burgundy bud of flesh between her lips, Marceline sucked on it and rolled it carefully between her teeth and tongue. A gasp and fingers against her scalp encouraged the vampire to bite the princess, not enough to break skin, but enough to make her cry out sharply and arch her back. It was likely that if Marceline had decided to make any further playful demands right then, Bubblegum would have done them, no questions or complaints, and possibly without thought.

Repeating the performance to the other nipple, Marceline's mouth watered at the scent of Bubblegum's arousal. She had learned to hold back when she smelled it, but it was hard to do because the scent was intoxicating to the vampire. An aphrodisiac, if you will. Right now, not only could she smell it strongly thanks to Bubblegum's orgasm, but she could feel the wetness against her mound whenever the princess moved. It was short of maddening.

"Trust me, okay?" Marceline whispered when she had had her fun with Bubblegum's breasts.

Unable to use her tongue for anything but moaning, Bubblegum nodded her head but squeaked when Marceline shifted them again. This time she laid back in the air and helped shift Bubblegum so she was first facing the opposite way of her original position and then bringing her hips back until the princess was seated on her face. The position brought about the same kind of weightless associated with sitting on a swing as Bubblegum realized she had nowhere to set her legs to gain some leverage so she didn't feel like she was suffocating her girlfriend. If it was possible to suffocate a vampire, that was - a thing to ponder upon later.

"Are you certain about this?"

Lifting Bubblegum off her face high enough so she could flash her a fangy, upside-down, reassuring smile, the vampire nodded. "Definitely. Just relax, and try not to fall off."

"Yes but... Wait... I don't want to fa... Oooooo..." Bubblegum's protest was cut off quickly as a long tongue dipped into her core, impaling her as she sunk back down onto Marceline's face. "Glob... This... I... Whoa."

All intelligent thought was wiped from Bubblegum's mind as she gripped Marceline's hips tightly, digging her fingers in so hard that it was certain she was hurting the vampire, though Marceline gave no indication of being in pain. Instead, she seemed to have drifted off into her own world as she wiggled her tongue inside of the princess, savoring not only the taste of her, but the feel of her vaginal walls as they clenched and unclenched around her tongue. It wasn't until Marceline brushed her tongue against the end of the line, against that spot that she could not enter, that she set about bobbing her head up and down. Curling the end of her tongue slightly, she let it repeatedly slap into Bubblegum's cervix, forcing a long drawn out series of uncontrollable keening sounds from the pink monarch's throat.

Her body a quaking mess of incoherent babbles and wanton moans so dirty that Bubblegum would be very embarrassed later on when she learned, much later on, how much of it her servants had heard, but for right now, Bubblegum cried out loudly. The sense of feeling like she could fall at any moment drove Bubblegum to new highs of arousal as adrenaline mixed with arousal, intensifying the latter so that she literally lost all thoughts ever possible except for being able to breathe so that she could cry out louder and louder. When she finally came, her body shaking violently as Marceline's face was coated with her sweet juices, Bubblegum passed out.

She awoke still atop of Marceline, the vampire lazily lapping at the last of the juices from the monarch's folds. Shuddering caused her to moan, her body tingling in complete satisfaction as she struggled to prop herself up where she'd fallen against the vampire's thighs. Marceline's arousal did not go unnoticed from her position, but Bubblegum was still trying to remember her own name when she felt them softly descend from the air.

It was with great effort that Bubblegum lifted her leg and rolled onto her back atop of the bed, satin sheets cool against her heated body. She laid there for a long time, a smile slowly forming on her lips as things began to feel normal again. Lifting her head, she found the vampire propped smugly against a pillow, watching her silently in barely contained glee.

"Feelin' okay, Bon?" Marceline asked when their eyes met.

"Amazing," Bubblegum croaked out, coughing to clear her throat and nodding her head in thanks as the vampire passed her a glass of water. "Thank you."

Folding her hands atop her stomach, Marceline grinned. "Ready to go again?"

Falling into a coughing fit, Bubblegum choked briefly on the water. She sat up and allowed Marceline to pat her back until the coughing subsided and then kissed her lightly.

"No more aerial demonstrations today, okay?" 

"Okay, what?" Marceline asked, quirking an eyebrow.

A sigh. "Okay, Queen Marcy?"

"Hm..." Smacking her lips, Marceline twined her legs with Bubblegum's. "I guess I'll be merciful for now."

As soon as their legs slid into place, Bubblegum knew she was in trouble.

***

 

"'Merciful' she said. What a bunch of--" Bubblegum grumbled sourly before being interrupted.

"Morning, PB!" Finn called, waving adamantly at the princess.

"Oh, hey Finn."

She tried to stand up straight, but her body was sore in ways she didn't know was possible, and forget any kind of friction between her thighs. The very thought made her fingers twitch as all too recent memories flooded her senses. It was a good thing the skirt of her dress was so long because there was no way she was going to be able to wear panties for at least another thirty-something hours. To compensate for her oversensitive body, she tried to be casual about the way she leaned against the garden wall as her hero and his dog approached.

"You okay, princess?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, you look a little feverish. You're not coming down with something are you?" Finn added.

Blushing, Bubblegum shook her head and gave them a reassuring smile. "Oh, no, I'm fine! So, uh, what brings you two here today?"

"We heard reports of horrible groans coming from the castle last night," Finn said. "Did you hear anything like that?"

"Um, what? No, not at all! It was so quiet last night. Yep, nice and silent," Bubblegum said quickly.

"Are you sure? I mean, there was at least a dozen candy people complaining when we walked into town this morning."

Cursing her luck, Bubblegum scrambled for an explanation. "Perhaps it was a just a passing wild animal? I was sound asleep last night, but that seems like the only logical explanation. It was probably harmless, but I'll investigate the matter myself so don't worry yourselves too much about it."

"No need, princess! It's my honor as a hero to do the investigating for you!" Finn declared.

"Really, Finn. It's not necessary. I'm sure the creature moved on already."

"Well you can only hope so. We'll make sure though, even if it means an all-night stakeout!"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about, PB," Jake said as he high-fived his best buddy.

Realizing it was hopeless to talk them out of their overeager plan, Bubblegum sighed. "All right, Finn. Be careful."

She could already hear Marceline laughing about this.


End file.
